How many diagonals does a regular seven-sided polygon contain?
Answer: A seven-sided polygon has seven vertices. There are ${7 \choose 2} = 21$ ways to connect the pairs of these 7 points. But 7 of those pairs are pairs of consecutive vertices, so they are counted as sides. So, only $21 - 7 = \boxed{14}$ of these segments are diagonals.